


I can still fight some homophobes right?

by woman_of_the_sea



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, chicco rodi our king, filippo thinks elia is hot, some talking about the fight, they don't know it tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 12:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18660655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woman_of_the_sea/pseuds/woman_of_the_sea





	I can still fight some homophobes right?

‘Hey, what’s up?’ Elia said walking up to Edoardo.  
‘Hey man. Nice party, thanks for the invite.’  
‘No problem. I guess we’re friends now since we’ve been beating up some homophobic assholes together.’ Edoardo laughed.  
‘Thanks for helping us the other day, by the way.’  
‘It’s nothing. How is Martino doing after all of that?’ Elia shrugged.  
‘He’s better now, but he’s not really comfortable with going out. That’s why we hosted the party here. Gio’s place is like a second home, he feels safe here.’  
‘Yeah, that makes sense. Sorry, I see I have to safe Chicco from that girl. I’ll talk to you later.’ Edoardo gave Elia a clap on his back and walked away.

‘So, pretty boy over there helped you guys with the fight?’ Filippo said from behind Elia. Elia turned around.  
‘Yes, I went to him and his friends for some backup. They didn’t even asked questions.’ Elia answered.  
‘Hmm, that’s nice. Maybe he’s not so bad. Not really sure if he’s worthy of my sister though.’ Elia laughed.  
‘Is anyone worthy?’  
‘Good point.’ It was quiet for a while.  
‘Did it ever happen to you?’ Elia asked. Filippo looked at him for a moment.  
‘Yes.’  
‘Fuck. I’m sorry.’  
‘Not much you can do about it. I’m one of those obvious gays, so sometimes I’m an easy target.’  
‘There’s nothing wrong with that.’ Elia frowned. Filippo laughed.  
‘Never said it was, darling. I’m quite happy with how I look.’  
‘You should.’ Filippo looked at Elia surprised.  
‘People are stupid.’ Elia sighed.  
‘Some people are, but you can’t let them bring you down or beat the shit out of them all the time. You have to be your true self, otherwise they’ll win.’  
‘Hmm, but I can still fight some homophobes every now and then, right?’ Filippo laughed.  
‘Only to defend yourself or your friends.’ Filippo leaned in a bit and looked at Elia’s lips.  
‘Although I’ve got to say, this whole fighters look is very hot.’ He winked and walked away. Leaving a stunned Elia behind.


End file.
